Začátek
by FacePalm93
Summary: Má druhá povídka ze světa Percyho Jacksona a opět jsem do děje zasadila vymyšlený charakter. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Kapitola 1.**

Jsem dcera Apollóna. Od té doby co jsem se tohle dozvěděla, se mi obrátil život naruby. Bylo mi tehdy 12 let. Bydlela jsem s mámou a jejím přítelem Petem ve Filadelfii. Mámu jsem ráda měla, ale jeho vůbec ne. Měla jsem z něj divný pocit. Skoro jsem se ho bála. Mámu měl rád, choval se k ní hezky. Ale já jsem mu vadila. Pořád mámě vykládal, jaká jsem zlá a neposlušná dcera, že jsem totálně blbá, že mě rozmazluje a že ho štvu proti ní. Ale nic z toho nebyla pravda. Jenom jsem se jí před ním snažila varovat, ale nevěřila mi. V té tobě jsem začala v hlavě slýchat ten hlas. Nabádal mě, abych odešla, že budu v bezpečí. Měla jsem pocit, že už blázním.

Jednou pozdě odpoledne, když jsem se vrátila od kamarádky a máma nebyla doma, jsem v obýváku omylem shodila na zem vázu, která se rozbila. Pete tam přišel, s křikem vynadal mi, že jsem k ničemu a dal mi takovou facku, až mě srazil k zemi. Se strachem v očích jsem se na něho podívala, rychle jsem se zvedla a utíkala jsem do svého pokoje. Zamkla jsem dveře a znovu jsem v hlavě uslyšela ten hlas. Už jsem ho slýchala týden. Neváhala jsem a do batohu jsem naházela pár kusů oblečení. Rozbila jsem prasátko, ve kterém bylo asi 15 dolarů. Uměla jsem šetřit. Když jsem měla sbaleno, sedla jsem si ke svému stolu a napsala mámě dopis. Nechala jsem ho ležet na posteli. Už jsem tam nechtěla být ani minutu. Vzala jsem batoh, odemkla dveře a prostě jsem šla. Když na mě Pete řval, kam to jdu, zalhala jsem a řekla, že se vrátím večer.

Samozřejmě že jsem se nevrátila. Nasedla jsem na autobus do New York City. Nevěděla jsem proč. Ale cítila jsem úlevu. Zavřela jsem oči a pomalu jsem usnula.

Když jsem otevřela oči, venku už byla tma. Ani nevím, jak dlouho jsem spala. Autobus zastavil na zastávce v Harlemu. Vzala jsem svůj batoh a vystoupila. Nikdy jsme s mámou nevytáhli paty, v New Yorku jsme nikdy nebyly. Byla jsem ztracená. Na pár vteřin jsem zalitovala, že jsem odešla. Pak jsem si vzpomněla na utrpení, které mi Pete způsoboval, a vlastní matka před tím zavírala oči. Rychle mě to přešlo. Vyrazila jsem. Hlas v hlavě mi radil, kam jít. Trochu mě to děsilo, nikomu jsem o tom neřekla. Snažila jsem se působit nenápadně. Ale může nenápadně působit dvanáctiletá holka, která je sama uprostřed září v noci bez rodičů?

Nevím, jak dlouho jsem šla, ale začínala jsem být unavená a teplo mi moc nebylo. A ještě ke všemu mi začalo kručet v břiše. Sáhla jsem do kapsy, skoro všechny peníze jsem utratila za autobus. Zastavila jsem se v jednom nočním obchodě a koupila si 2 čokoládové tyčinky. Podařilo se mi bezpečně dojít až k Central Parku. Ukryla jsem se do stínu stromů. Na další noční putování jsem byla moc unavená. Snědla jsem jednu tyčinku a přemýšlela, co dělat dál.

Až ráno jsem si uvědomila, že jsem usnula na lavičce. Bylo chladné ráno a lehce pršelo. Posadila jsem se a rozhlédla se kolem. Někteří kolemjdoucí se na mě divně dívali. Sebrala jsem své věci a šla pryč. Prošla jsem kolem Metropolitního muzea umění. Škoda že jsem se tam nemohla podívat. Dostala jsem chuť na čokoládovou tyčinku. Vytáhla jsem ji z kapsy, ale nešla mi otevřít. Zrovna jsem šla kolem uličky, která se mi vůbec nezamlouvala. Pořád jsem zápasila s tyčinkou a vylétla mi z ruky přímo do té uličky. Došla jsem si pro ni, a když jsem se pro ni sehnula, na zemi se objevil stín. Zvedla jsem oči a přímo přede mnou stála vysoká mohutná postava a velkým okem uprostřed čela. Máchl po mně dřevěnou palicí. Vyjekla jsem a uskočila do strany. Nechala jsem tyčinku tyčinkou a utíkala pryč hnána vlastním strachem. Ten s tím okem běžel za mnou a pořád máchal palicí po všem, co se mu připletlo do cesty. Lidé kolem mě nechápali a já nechápala je. Copak ho nevidí? Nevnímala jsem, kam běžím a určitě jsem se odchýlila ze své trasy. Chtěla jsem totiž dojít k mostu Queensbord a dostat se do Brooklynu. Běžela jsem, ale začaly mi docházet síly a to stvoření mě dohánělo. A vtom jsem zakopla. Dopadla jsem na studený chodník, zakryla si rukama hlavu a čekala na nejhorší.

**Pokračování příště:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kapitola 2.**

Poté už to šlo rychle. Uslyšela jsem, jak něco zasvištělo vzduchem a hned nato řev. Zvedla jsem hlavu a přede mnou jsem uviděla dva kluky, mohli být tak v mém věku, a jeden z nich držel připravený luk. Než jsem se stačila vzpamatovat, tak mě ten druhý vytáhl za ruku na nohy a utíkali jsme pryč.

Asi o dvě minuty později jsme se zastavili na opuštěném chodníku před jednou restaurací. Už nás nic nepronásledovalo. Předklonila jsem se a opřela se rukama o nohy. Zhluboka jsem dýchala a snažila se pochopit, co se to před chvílí seběhlo. Zase jsem se narovnala. „Co to sakra bylo?! Jak to že jste to viděli?" zeptala jsem se jich a přitom jsem přerývaně dýchala.

„Jasně že jsme to viděli." odpověděl jakoby nic ten druhý.

„A slyšeli. To byl kyklop." vysvětlil mi ten s lukem.

Byla jsem v šoku. „Kyklop? Jak by to asi mohl být kyklop? Kyklopové snad patří do bájí."

„Vysvětlíme ti to. Časem si zvykneš. Teď musíme jít." zavelel druhý.

„Proč bych s vámi měla někam chodit? Ani vás neznám. Jak vám můžu věřit?" změřila jsem si oba zamračeným pohledem.

„Zachránili jsme ti život. A já jsem Will a tohle je Austin, můj brácha." představil je kluk s lukem. „A ty se jmenuješ?"

Usoudila jsem, že nevypadají nebezpečně a navíc měl pravdu, zachránili mi život. „Já jsem Samantha. A děkuju."

„Ještě nám neděkuj. Nejdřív tě musíme dostat do tábora." řekl Austin a vyrazili jsme.

„Co? O jakém táboře to mluvíš?" byla jsem z toho zmatená.

„Tábor polokrevných. Jediné bezpečné místo pro nás druh." řekl Will.

„Náš druh? Já nejsem žádný mutant. Co to má znamenat?" zamračila jsem se a zůstala stát. Oni udělali totéž, podívali se na sebe a pak se obrátili ke mně.

„Řecká mytologie je pravdivá. Bohové i příšery existují. Já a Will jsme polobohové, náš táta je Apollón. V Táboře polokrevných se cvičíme v boji a jsme tam chránění. Někteří tam jsou celý rok a ti, kteří ještě chodí do školy, tam jezdí na letní prázdniny. Zachránili jsme tě, protože jsi určitě jako my."

Will zatím zašel do obchodu pro něco k jídlu a já jsem se snažila strávit, co mi Austin řekl. Leccos to vysvětlovalo. To že máma nikdy nemluvila o tátovi a toho kyklopa, který mě pronásledoval.

„A kde je ten tábor?" zeptala jsem se.

„Na Long Islandu." odpověděl Will, který vyšel z obchodu a podal každému sýrovou bagetu.

Zapřemýšlela jsem. „Slyšela jsem hlas, který mě tam vedl."

„Kdo je tvůj lidský rodič?" chtěl vědět Will.

„Máma. Kdo je můj táta?" byla jsem zvědavá.

„To bude buď Hermes nebo Áres. Možná Poseidon nebo Zeus, ale to je málo pravděpodobné."

„Nebo Apollón." doplnil Austina Will. „Bylo by parádní mít konečně ségru. A teď už bychom fakt měli zmizet. Vezmeme si taxíka. To bude nejrychlejší a nejbezpečnější způsob, jak se tam dostat."

Za chvíli už jsme mířili v taxíku na Long Island. Byla to dlouhá cesta. Kluci mi vyprávěli o táboře. Poslouchala jsem je a přemýšlela jsem, jaké to tam asi bude. Ale všude na světě bylo určitě líp než doma.

Řidič nás vysadil na silnici před rozlehlým lesem. Vystoupili jsme a odjel. Zadívala jsem se před sebe. „Vy jste mi neřekli mi, že je v lese."

„Tak pojď, než se na nás nalepí další příšera." prohlásil trochu netrpělivě Will.

Vkročili jsme do lesa a už jsem byla zticha. Ušli jsme sotva pár metrů a uslyšeli jsme praskání dřeva. Ohlédli jsme se a spatřili jsme kyklopa. K mému překvapení byl ještě větší než ten, který se mě pokusil zabít na Manhattanu.

„Běž!" zavelel Austin. Nemusel to říkat dvakrát. Rozběhli se jedním směrem a já za nimi.

Ještě určitě nebylo ani poledne a už jsem se takhle naběhala. Will po něm střílel z luku pokaždé, kdy se mu k tomu naskytla příležitost. Vždy zasáhnul svůj cíl. Běželi jsme jako o život. V dálce jsem uviděla kamennou bránu. Kyklop nás začínal dohánět a házel po nás balvany. Už jsme byli skoro tam, ale zakopla jsem o spadlý kmen a spadla na vlhkou hlínu. Obrátila jsem se a přihlížela, jak se ke mně žene. Byl už téměř u mě, ale pak narazil do něčeho neviditelného, co nemohl prorazit.

Will a Austin mě zvedli na nohy. „Tak to bylo těsný."

„Jak to že nemůže projít?" ale byla jsem za to vděčná.

Austin ukázal na jeden strom. Otočila jsem hlavu a ze země vyrůstala vysoká borovice, vysoká než všechny ostatní. „Vytváří bariéru kolem hranic tábora. Může projít jenom polobůh nebo přátelská magická bytost."

Podívala jsem se na bránu. Těšila jsem se, ale zároveň jsem měla strach z toho, co mě tam čeká. Odhodlala jsem se a prošla jako první a kluci za mnou.

„No to je super." zaradoval se Austin.

„A co?" nechápavě jsem se otočila. Všimla jsem si, že mi oba dva zírají nad hlavu. „Mám ve vlasech hlínu?"

Will se zasmál. „Ne. Seš naše ségra. Věděl jsem to." a objal mě.

„O čem to mluvíš?" zeptala jsem se rozpačitě a pustil mě. Vzhlédla jsem a nad hlavou jsem viděla, jak se vznáší znamení, které zlatě zářilo. Luk a šíp.

„Znamení Apollóna?" jakmile jsem se zeptala, znamení zmizelo.

„Jasně. Tak vítej u Apollónovců." usmál se Austin.


	3. Chapter 3

**Kapitola 3.**

Kluci mě zavedli do tábora. Nejdříve jsme si dali něco k jídlu. V životě jsem neviděla tolik jídla najednou na jednom místě. Měla jsem docela hlad, tak jsem si vzala dva kousky pizzy a k tomu džus.

„Jak dlouho už to o sobě víte?" zeptala jsem se, když jsem dojedla oba kousky.

„Co jako? Že náš táta je olympský bůh?" Will se zamyslel. „Já to vím dva roky a Austin asi rok."

„Oběma nám je 13." dodal s plnou pusou Austin.

„To jste o rok starší než já. Když jste mi řekli, že vy dva jste bráchové, tak jsem si řekla, že si moc podobní nejste. Teď už chápu proč." dopila jsem džus.

Za chvilku dojedli i Will a Austin a vytáhli mě na prohlídku tábora. „Ukážeme ti to tady a seznámíme tě s Cheirónem."

Prohlídka trvala skoro dvě hodiny. Během prohlídky se kluci dozvěděli, že ten Cheirón, o kterém mluvili, v táboře momentálně není. Prosila jsem je, ať mi řeknou, co je zač, ale nic s nimi nehlo. Ukázali mi stáje s pegasy a koňmi, lávovou stěnu, zbrojnici, pláž na druhé straně tábora a arénu.

„Líbí se mi to tady."

„Ještě tu jsou sruby, ve kterých bydlíme. Každý jeden pro děti od každého z olympských bohů." upřesnil Will.

„A kolik jich je?"

„Ty neznáš řeckou mytologii?" zeptal se mě překvapeně Austin.

„Jasně že jsem o ní slyšela, ale v bozích se moc nevyznám." přiznala jsem.

„Je jich 12, ale jenom 9 srubů je obydlených. Zeus, Héra a Artemis polobožské děti nemají." vysvětlil Austin.

Procházeli jsme kolem srubů, každý jsem si prohlížela. Nakonec se oba zastavili u jednoho, který zazářil zlatě, vždycky když na něj dopadlo sluneční světlo. „Tenhle je náš?"

„Jo, sedmička je naše." Will otevřel dveře a nechal mě vejít jako první. Vešla jsem a rozhlédla jsem se kolem. Byli tam tři postele. Jeden stůl, pár polic na oblečení a na zdech byly zavěšené luky a toulce.

„Je to tu útulné." zhodnotila jsem vnitřek srubu. „Která je moje postel?"

„Ta pod oknem." ukázal Austin.

Posadila jsem se. „Takže co jako Apollónovy děti umíme?"

Austin se ujal slova. „Jsme nejlepší v lukostřelbě a vynikáme v hudbě a umění."

Will pokračoval. „Jsme šikovní ve fyzických soutěžích a hrách. Jo a můžeme na kohokoliv seslat kletbu, kvůli které musí mluvit jenom v rýmech a může to trvat dny nebo i týdny. Záleží na síle."

To mě pobavilo. „Fakt? A vy jste už něco takového udělali?"

„Jo, Clarisse La Ruové, to je dcera Árese." odpověděl mi Austin a s Willem se tomu zasmáli. Zřejmě si na to vzpomněli.

Povzdechla jsem si. „Ale vsadím se, že jsem jediná, kdo má dyslexii a ADHD."

„Ale ne. Máme to všichni." opravil mě Austin.

„Jsme vadní?" podivila jsem se.

„Vůbec ne. Dyslexii máme kvůli tomu, že máme v mozku zafixovanou starořečtinu. A pořád jsme připraveni k boji, proto jsme tak neklidní a máme hyperaktivitu." objasnil mi to Will.

„Vážně?" oddychla jsem si. Nesnášela jsem, když mě kvůli tomu Pete shazoval a urážel před mámou. „Jsem moc ráda, že jste na mě tam venku narazili." a začala jsem jim vyprávět o mámě a Petovi, o tom jak jsem utekla a jela autobusem z Filafelfie. Oba je udivovalo, že jsem do té doby venku přežila. Taky jsem se bála, co udělá máma. Domů jsem se vracet nechtěla. Vzpomněla jsem si, že se nově do New Yorku nastěhovala moje teta, mámina sestra, a snad by mi máma dovolila u ní být.

„Klidně tě k ní zítra doprovodíme. Pro jistotu. A my tu do zítřka taky zůstaneme. Stejně jsme to měli v plánu." řekl Will.

„To byste pro mě udělali?"

„Jasně, ségra." ujistil mě Austin a dal mi bratrsky ruku kolem ramen.

„Děkuju." usmála jsem se. Opravdu jsem z jejich nabídky měla radost. „A taky děkuju, že jste mi to tady ukázali."

Přišlo nedělní ráno, a ačkoliv byl začátek podzimu, prosvítaly ještě oknem slabé paprsky slunce. Vzbudil mě protivný zvuk, otevřela jsem rozespale oči a posadila jsem se. Ten zvuk bylo Willovo chrápání. Zkontrolovala jsem čas na svých hodinkách, bylo půl 8. Vstala jsem tak, abych je nevzbudila, vytáhla z batohu náhradní oblečení a šla se do koupelny převléct. Když jsem vyšla z koupelny, Will pořád chrápal a Austina to nevzbudilo jako mě. Už si na to zřejmě zvyknul. Nevěděla jsem, co dělat, tak jsem se rozhodla projít se po táboře. Snídaně sice ještě nebyla, ale šla jsem si do jídelního pavilonu pro pití. Cestou jsem se seznámila s Annabeth, to byla dcera Athény, myslím, že bohyně moudrosti. Došly jsme tam společně, nalila jsem si do sklenice colu, otočila jsem se a omylem vrazila do jiné holky a polila ji.

Začala běsnit. „Jsi normální?! Víš vůbec, kolik to triko stálo?"

„Moc se ti omlouvám, jsem nešika." snažila jsem se to urovnat.

„Clarisse, vždyť se přece tak moc nestalo." Annabeth se mi snažila pomoct.

„Že se nic nestalo?! Však já ti ještě ukážu, ty chytrolínko." pak se na mě naštvaně podívala. „A ty si na mě začni dávat bacha." probodla mě pohledem a nasupeně odešla.

„Kdo to byl?" promluvila jsem, až když byla z doslechu.

„To byla Clarisse, dcera Árese." odpověděla Annabeth.

Zvedla jsem překvapeně obočí. „To jako boha války? No...tak to se mám teda v létě na co těšit." s úšklebkem jsem si dolila colu a to, co jsem uviděla potom, mi málem vyrazilo dech. Zůstala jsem zírat s otevřenou pusou. Našim směrem mířili Will a Austin. Na tom by nebylo nic nenormálního, kdyby mezi nimi nešel muž s koňským tělem. Kentaur. A já myslela, že mě tady už nic nepřekvapí.

Došli až k nám. „Sam, tohle je Cheirón, náš ředitel táborových aktivit a trenér hrdinů." představil mi ho Austin.

Uvědomila jsem si, že zírám s otevřenou pusou a zavřela jsem ji. „Ehm..promiňte..dobrý den." pořád jsem byla překvapená.

„Rád tě poznávám, Samantho." promluvil vlídně.

„Kluci, proč jste mi neřekli, že Cheirón je..ehm…no.." nějak mi to nešlo přes pusu.

„Je větší sranda, když jsi to zjistila sama." Austin s Willem se zasmáli a plácli si. I Cheirón s Annabeth se tvářili trochu pobaveně.

„A to si říkáte vy? Mí bráchové?" z legrace jsem si rýpla.

„Tví bratři mi už o tobě a o vaší cestě povyprávěli. Měla jsi velké štěstí, že tě našli." pokračoval Cheirón.

„Já vím a už jsem jim za to poděkovala. Nabídli se, že mě doprovodí k mé tetě. A těším se, až se na léto vrátím."

„Rádi tě tady uvidíme. Hodně stěstí." popřál nám a odešel.

„Tak si dáme snídani a vyrazíme, co vy na to?" navrhnul Will.

Austin i já jsme souhlasili. Když jsme dosnídali, tak jsme si ještě dlouho povídali. Poté jsme si zašli pro batohy do našeho srubu, rozloučila jsem se s mou novou kamarádkou Annabeth a vyrazili jsme.

Vyšli jsme na Vrch polokrevných, otočila jsem se a přelétla jsem očima celý tábor - od stájí až po lávovou stěnu.

Už jsem se nemohla dočkat toho, až školní rok skončí a já budu moct na léto sem - do Tábora polokrevných.


End file.
